The Bloodied Butterfly
by Miss Novella
Summary: Lu Yin is the younger sister of Lu Bu. She dislikes war and bloodshed, haunted by their bloody past. Loyally following her brother, Yin has never doubted him. However as Diao Chan comes into the picture things start to complicate for the pacifist girl... (Re uploaded on a new account)
1. Chapter 1

The snow gently swirls, opposed to the sullen grey skies. In contrast red dyed snow litters the ground, blood of the fallen soaking into the snowy plains. 'That way it will stay,' muses the raven haired girl as she gazes forlornly at the battle, 'At least until this horrid war comes to a close.'

Standing on top of Hu Lao Gate, the mournful girl watches the proceedings silently. With a slight frown she watches as her brother swings his mighty halberd. Many of their enemies flee in terror as he approaches, not daring to draw near to the legendary man. As he easily slit the throat of a man begging for his life she glances away, forcing down the uncertainty she feels.

'They should retreat,' Lu Yin thinks dully as she observes the land below her, 'My brother is nigh on untouchable. It is most unwise to try and reach Dong Zhou in this manner.'

Hearing footsteps to her left, the pale and fragile seeming lady turns to see Zhang Liao quickly ascending the steps. A frown graces the warriors face, confusion evident in his eyes, "My Lady, why are you so near to the battle? It is not a place for one such as yourself."

Bowing her head with a small bitter smile she replied, "Lord Dong Zhou instructed this one to provide aid to the troops. However, I cannot heal the dead."

"Then I will stay and offer you my protection, Lady Lu, since you have not even brought a dagger to defend yourself with. Naivety can kill sure as a blade, milady. Please take care to arm yourself in the future." Zhang Liao says, thinly concealing concern behind his gruff exterior.

Shaking her head she sighs, and holds up her slightly trembling hands, "These hands are for healing, General. Weapons are nothing more than instruments of pain and death."

Seeing a glint of green from the corner of her eye, Lu Yin turns her attention back to her brother, who is now confronting three men, each of which are garbed in green. The first man towers over his companions, nearing Lu Bu in stature. His eyes are hardened, that of a battle veteran and a long beard. The next has a kind, noble bearing with his hair pulled back into a simple and modest bun. Lastly, the shortest of the trio. His short beard looks messy and unkempt, while his face is red as if he had drunk too much wine.

"Fools," She whispers under her breath, watching the trio with disdain, "Surely they value their lives. Why fight a losing battle?"

The unkempt man sneers at Lu Bu tauntingly, "You are just a peasant with three surnames! Dismount your horse and fight us like a man."

She flinches at the first statement, then sighs at the second, "He just contradicted himself. He is the cowardly one, having two people to help him fight a single person. Idiot."

The famed warrior dismounted his steed with an enraged expression, "I don't need my mount to defeat vermin like you. Die!"

The three warriors barely move out of the way to dodge his first attack, and struggle to repel the second swing of his halberd. The three of them jump to the offensive, forcing Bu back. Surprised, he stumbles before quickly regaining his balance. He throws a fearsome glare at his opponents and rushes back into the fray. Surrounding him, the green garbed men take turns striking him. Bu is barely able to fend off their attacks and is steadily losing the momentum needed for his devastating strikes.

A flash of silver pulls Yin's attention away from the fight as she watches a young man clad in silver swiftly ride towards them atop a white horse. She freezes, analyzing the situation, and quickly realizing her brother is about to be overwhelmed by the enemy. As the silver warrior with his dark brown hair pulled into a low ponytail dismounts his horse and rushes towards her brother she reacts.

By flinging her black satin slipper at the newcomer. For a moment she worries that the wind may have swayed it off course, but there was no need for such fears. The shoe smacks him on the forehead and then immediately drops into the snow. He skids to a stop, staring at the shoe in confusion for a moment. Coming to a conclusion he looks up, to see Lu Yin standing on top of the gate, frozen from when she had released the slipper.

Taking advantage of the situation, Bu whistles sharply for his steed. Quickly mounting the infamous Red Hare, he makes his escape. Glaring at his opponents he calls out, "You have the spirit of a warrior! I'll let you go for now."

Zhang Liao instantly jumps into action, grasping Lu Yin's arm and pulling her down the staircase urgently. Yin trips over her formal midnight blue dress multiple times as the descend. Rushing to his stabled horse, he quickly mounts and smoothly pulls the black haired lady up behind him. Hurriedly the two ride after the barely visible form of Lu Bu only to be greeted with the sight of Luo Yang. Only the familiar city is up in flames.

Lu Yin closes her eyes and looks away, trying to ignore the hellish screams of those left to burn in the inferno. She forces the tears burning in her eyes to dry as she tries to erase the memories of the city she grew to be fond of out of her mind.

"...Unacceptable," She mutters, clenching her hands into fists, "He would see the city razed instead of surrendering? Absolutely unacceptable."

Pausing Zhang Liao looks back at her with a mildly worried expression, "Are you alright, Lady Lu?"

Taking a subtle deep breath Yin regains her composure, "Of course General Zhang, nothing is amiss. I am simply slightly shaken."

He nods in acceptance, "Well if you are sure. Tell me if you feel unwell, your brother would have my head if any harm came to you while you are in my care. Though I suspect his rage will be directed towards Dong Zhou this time."

Yin nods her head in agreement, pointedly not objecting to his former statement, "It is likely. Not only did he send myself onto the field, but also the Lady Diao Chan. He will be greatly displeased by these events."

Zhang Liao stiffens in alarm for a moment before sighing, "You are correct. Hopefully your brother will be able to contain his wrath."

Said man's sister is silent as they approach the tail end of Dong Zhou's retreating forces. Lu Yin smiles in relief as her brother and Diao Chan approach herself and Zhang Liao. The latter brings his steed to a halt, dismounts and helps Yin down.

Upon reaching them Lu Bu roughly pats his younger sister's head with a grin, "I never knew you had the guts, little sister. We might make a warrior out of you yet! A pity you had to waste your shoe on that insect."

Lu Yin smiles back at her brother warmly and bows politely as Diao Chan approaches her.

"I am pleased you are well, Lady Yin. When Lord Dong Zhou ordered you to the front lines I was fraught with worry, but nothing I said could sway him to allow you to remain. It is good my concern was unneeded."

Slightly narrowing her eyes in recognition of Diao Chan's subtle manipulation Yin smiles back at the older woman, "Unneeded perhaps, but not unwanted. I am glad you would think so highly of me as to worry about my safety."

Lu Bu growls as he glares darkly at the head of the army where Dong Zhou was yelling out orders. His gaze dropping to Yin he asks in a low, angry tone, "He _what_? My little sister was sent out to the front lines? Damn that ignorant pig! If something like this ever happens again Yin, tell me, and I will take that insects head!"

Lu Yin nods obediently, after all, that man burned down a city. He deserves to be killed.

"Lu Bu," Calls the panicked voice of Dong Zhou, "Diao Chan! Get up here now and help me already! Hurry up!"

Sighing impatiently Lu Bu levels another glare in his lords direction before glancing at his sister, "Just stay away from Dong Zhou. I don't want him around you."

Yin nods again in understanding as Lu Bu takes his leave, while Diao Chan bows her head in farewell and follows closely behind the departing warrior.

Zhang Liao sighs as he regards the young lady left in his care, "Lady Lu, you are much too careless. Please at least carry a dagger with you in the future, if not for anything but my peace of mind. It would be useful should you find yourself in a dangerous situation in the future."

Rejecting the idea and feeling slightly guilty Yin shakes her head as she explains, "I cannot. Weapons are against my principles. Weapons give birth to violence, violence gives birth to sorrow, and with sorrow comes hatred which again repeats itself in an endless cycle. To hold such a creation… I cannot bear to wield such a thing."

"Well, with someone like Lord Lu Bu as your brother you will likely never have to hold a weapon anyways. A few well placed words should be enough to keep most people from harming you." Zhang Liao says as he reluctantly accepts her opinion, though naive it may be.

"That is true." Lu Yin states with a small smile.

* * *

Hello! I uploaded this twice on my other accounts, which I no longer use. (xXShiroXx and Inoue Mika) But no longer use them. I decided to put it up on this account because I liked the character of Lu Yin to much to just leave it. Also, this chapter will we dedicated to my dear friend and fellow writer Mako. I decided to write this up tonight instead of a new chapter of one of my other stories for her, to cheer her up. I hope this will brighten up your day a little bit Mako-chan, I hope you enjoy the edited version of the first chapter!

-Miss Novella.


	2. Chapter 2

The soldiers that had not fled cried out in various forms of relief as the the city of Chang An grows nearer, "Look, it's the city! We're safe at last!" A foot soldier calls out in joy as the gates swing open, creaking loudly.

Leaning around Zhang Liao to get a glimpse of the new town Lu Yin sighs in relief knowing that there would not be further bloodshed. Tilting her head slightly, she brushes her sheet of black hair out of her face and asks, "Do you think the alliance will pursue us here, Lord Zhang?"

"No, Lady Lu," The warrior replies confidently, "They are experiencing inner strife and will likely disband before long. We should be safe for the time being."

Upon entering the city, the citizens are somber, many looking frightened or shooting darkened glares at Dong Zhou and his officers. Some people quickly leave the area while others look on in horror as the tyrant takes control of their city.

Lu Yin watches them with a frown, her eyes darkened with pity for the residents of the city, "Hopefully this place will not meet the same fate as Luo Yang." She mutters under her breath darkly.

"Stop worrying so much, little sister. It will do nothing for you. Come, I want to get to the palace before that pig starts rambling on about his paradise thing. He's giving me a headache." Lu Bu says as he and Diao Chan approach on their mounts.

Lu Yin stifles a laugh before grinning at her brother as the group makes their way to the new palace. Diao Chan pauses at the gates with a demure smile, "This is where we part ways, I will be meeting my Lord Father here."

Frowning, Bu looks at the dainty women in pink, "I will visit you at Lord Wang's villa later. If anyone bothers you tell me and I'll take care of it."

She bows politely and excuses herself, walking towards the elderly man waiting in a carriage. Lu Yin catches a glimpse of him, her eyes narrowing at the calculating glance he throws towards her brother before the leans back behind the curtain. Feeling uneasy she turns her attention back to her brother, who is now entering the palace grounds. Said man looks back at his sister, "We have been given a mansion by our *father. You'll continue managing the household expenses, and I'll do what the pig asks. For now, at least."

Zhang Liao pretends he had not heard that statement, discreetly searching for eavesdroppers. Looking back to the feared warrior he says, "You should be more careful, my Lord. If Dong Zhou were to hear such a thing from your tongue both you and Lady Lu's lives would be in danger."

Dismissing his comrade, Bu rolls his eyes, "As if he could actually lay a finger on me. Even a pacifist like Yin could beat that worm. All you'd have to do is trip him and he wouldn't be able to get back up," He laughs with a smirk as he dismounts the Red Hare and passes the reigns to one of the servants.

Lu Yin hides her grin behind the sleeve of her dress before Zhang Liao drops of the horse and helps the petite ravenette down. Brushing the horse hairs off of her dress, Yin follows her brother to a large building in the resident quarters set apart from the regular officer housing.

The mansion was a bit gaudy for Lu Yin's tastes. The dark eyed girl preferred things of subtle and simplistic beauty rather than the obnoxious rich tastes that most nobles favor.

Lu Bu pauses at the gate at turns to look at his sister, patting her head roughly, "Stay inside the walls, Yin. I know you like to go to the market and look at the stuff they sell but it isn't safe. Got it?"

Pouting, Lu Yin sighs, "Yes, elder brother. I shall do as you say, Huiling can attend to the markets in my stead."

"Good," Bu says, removing his hand from her head, "If anything happens send someone to get me and Zhang Liao. Or go to Lord Wang Yun's estate and ask for Diao Chan."

"I understand, Bu. Don't worry about me. Just get going already!" Yin exclaims with a smile, giving her brother a small shove towards the palace.

Bu smirks at his younger sister and starts towards the palace, quickly joined by Zhang Liao. Lu Yin watches the two of them until they enter the palace and then turns to enter the mansion, only to be distracted when someone calls her name. Turning in surprise she sees Cai Wenji swiftly coming towards her with a bright smile.

Yin returns the smile of the serene brunette and says sincerely, "I am glad you escaped Luo Yang, Wenji. It would had been a tragedy if something happened to you."

"I had the same concerns for you, Yin. After hearing that you were sent to the front lines by that pig… I was truly worried a terrible fate had befallen you. Clearly, that is not the case." The songstress says, a relieved smile gracing her face.

"Here, let us proceed inside," Lu Yin says, pulling her friend towards the garish looking manor, "We can have some tea prepared and discuss what has transpired the last couple of weeks."

Nodding her head, Wenji follows the ravenette into her new home, "That sounds like a lovely idea. Perhaps we might see what literature is in your new library? Both you and I do share a love of reading after all."

Yin nods, suppressing her excitement, "Yes, of course. You are also more than welcome to borrow a few if any should interest you."

Entering the large villa, Lu Yin is put off guard by the expensive marble of the floors and gold borders on the edges of the white walls. Looking around the entry hall she frowns, "Surely the money for this could had gone to better uses. It seems Dong Zhou is attempting to keep my brother's favor."

"...Attempting?" Cai Wenji asks curiously.

With a tired sigh, Yin nods, "Correct. My brother has been steadily losing respect and trust for Dong Zhou, ever since he sent myself and Lady Diao Chan to the front lines. I am anxious about what he may do."

Wenji's eyes widen, "You are suggesting that he.."

"Yes. At least I expect so." The pacifist girl says as she leads her friend through the house, looking for the library.

In a hushed tone the poet says, "We should not be talking about this topic where any of the servants can hear us, Yin."

Looking at the taller women Yin shakes her head, "No, it is fine. My brother and I only keep a handful of servants around from our first home. They are loyal to us."

"Then I shall put my faith in the trust you have for your subordinates." Cai Wenji says, nodding her head in agreement.

"I tire of wandering aimlessly," Yin mutters quietly before calling, "Huiling!"

A woman with warm chocolate colored eyes and dusty brown hair in her mid twenties appears a moment after she is called for, "Yes, milady?"

"Please show us to the library Huiling, and then prepare us some tea." Orders the pale girl gently.

Huiling nods with a cheerful smile, "Of course my lady. This way please."

The two girls follow the head servant upstairs into a large room, with a few bookshelves scattered about. The walls are painted a royal blue, the gold trim continuing inside. All the furniture is made out of a dark colored wood, further enhancing the elegant feeling of the room.

"Less than I expected," Yin says as she glances at the bookshelves thoughtfully, "Then again I suppose Dong Zhou isn't fond of reading."

Cai Wenji laughs lightly at the subtle insult before taking a seat at the table gracefully. Yin takes the seat across from her. "Shall I start?" Cai Wenji asks with a soft smile.

Yin nods, "Very well. Tell me, what has happened these last few weeks since we last met?"

Wenji's expression turns sorrowful and glum, "Since the burning of Luo Yang, my father has been quite upset. We are supporters of the Han, as you already know. He wishes to escape from this place, however I do not think it is possible to leave here alive."

"I see. If I was in his position I would want to leave as well. Perhaps we can plan something, but not now. Dong Zhou is wary of spies and will be on the lookout for traitors. His allegiance to Dong Zhou is easily questionable due to his ties with the Han and he will not hesitate to have him executed should you fail. We will wait until things have calmed down some before making a move."

The songstress smiles at her friend gratefully,"You have my gratitude, Yin. If you are aiding us… then perhaps father and I will eventually be able to leave this place."

"You would do the same for myself if I was in such a position, so there is no need for you to be grateful." Yin says with a fond smile.

With a troubled expression, Wenji leans forwards a bit, "I… Do you think you could come with father and I if we ever are able to leave? I do not wish to leave you here."

Feeling surprised, Yin cannot help the shocked expression crossing onto her face. She then shakes her head sadly, "I wish I could, Wenji. I truly wish I could but… I cannot abandon my brother. Especially not with that fox, Diao Chan sneaking around. He knows nothing of politics and strategy, Wenji. No one else would help him, not without manipulating him to their own ends. Bu needs me."

Disappointed, the brunette sighs sorrowfully, "I knew you would say that, but I wanted to give you the choice anyways," She then asks, "What is this about Diao Chan?"

Lu Yin's eyebrows crease together in a mixture of confusion and worry, "She is plotting something, along with Lord Wang Yun. I do not know exactly, but she has completely entangled my brother in her trickery. She seems to be trying to turn Lu Bu against Dong Zhou, and I am unsure what she is trying to achieve."

Cai Wenji pales dramatically, "Wang Yun would truly go so far as to order his own daughter to seduce your brother?"

"I would not use the term seduce, Lady Cai Wenji. The word enamored is much more accurate."

Lu Yin and Cai Wenji's attention shoots to the door, to reveal the very woman they had been speaking about.

Diao Chan.

The brunette dressed in pink smiles charmingly at the two of them, "I believe that we are long overdue for a conversation."

* * *

*Dong Zhou adopted Lu Bu, which would include Lu Yin by extension.

* * *

Hello everyone! How did you like chapter two? I hope you found it enjoyable. Okay first off, I was wondering if anyone wanted me to include Lu Lingqi, Lu Bu's daughter. I have not played the game with her in it, but I can attempt to put her in the story. I will if someone wants me to, but if not I'll just leave her out. Feel free to PM me or leave a review with questions should there be any. Thank you for your attention!


	3. Chapter 3

Lu Yin barely prevents herself from glowering at the delicate dancer as Cai Wenji shifts uncomfortably, pretending to be examining the books from her seat. With a wary smile Yin motions for Diaochan to take a seat at the table. Folding her hands neatly as she sits, the pale girl turns to the newcomer, "What would you like to discuss, Lady Diaochan?"

A small smile gracing her face, she leans forwards and says in a hushed tone, "I want you to help me assassinate Dong Zhou."

In shock Wenji accidently hits an ink pot, the dark liquid spilling all over the table. The songstress stares at Diaochan, searching for any insincerity. Lu Yin's expression hardens, "So this is why you have been manipulating my brother. How quaint."

"You misinterpret my intentions, Lady Lu. I do wish for Dong Zhou to die, however it is not for personal gain. My father, Lord Wang Yun wishes to see the Han restored. Not only does he hold the Emperor hostage, he is also much too powerful. He must be put down, for the sake of the people and the Dynasty." Diaochan says earnestly, explaining her reasoning.

With a skeptical expression Lu Yin raises an eyebrow, "You could easily do it yourself, with poison. I am sure a lady of your caliber could easily slip it into a drink. Why do you insist on involving my brother?"

Diaochan sighs, "It is not that simple. If Dong Zhou was to merely be assassinated nothing would change and his power would merely change hands. What is needed is a coup, to destroy all the wealth and influence he has attained. This is the only way to do so without having Dong Zhou become suspicious."

Wenji speaks up with concern in her voice, "...Why do you need our help?"

"I had not intended to contact you, Lady Cai Wenji. However, seeing as your father is a Han supporter I felt that you would keep this information to yourself." Diaochan says gently before turning to Yin who is deep in contemplation, "As for you Yin, I know you can help me sway Lord Lu Bu. He relies on you a lot, even if he does not know it. History will end up repeating itself if we do not interfere."

"...I do not think I like you. However, it seems we currently are in positions to help each other. In return for my help and… discretion I have a few conditions." Lu Yin says shrewdly as she watches Diaochan's reaction.

The woman in pink nods her head with grace, "That is only to be expected."

"First and foremost, you will remain by my brothers side. He cares deeply for you and I would not see him hurt by you. I do not care about your Han dynasty. My only concern is for my brother, and if you hurt him in anyway no deity will be able to save you from my wrath. Secondly, I know you have connections elsewhere. I wish for you to use them to allow Bu to gain status."

Cai Wenji looks back and forth between the scheming women and sighs. Sparing an amused glance at the exasperated brunette Yin smiles softly before returning to her serious demeanor, "Is that agreeable, Lady Diaochan?"

"I… Yes, that is fine. I agree to these terms." Diaochan says, bowing her head in acceptance before standing, "I must return to my estate now, my father is expecting me. Farewell, Lady Lu, Lady Cai."

Lu Yin remains silent as the dancer glides out of the room and then sighs tiredly, "I was not expecting a confrontation so soon, let alone it being initiated by her. At least she knew enough to not try to manipulate me directly. This way she and I are both saving face."

"Is your life usually this exciting, Yin? It seems like you never have a dull moment." Wenji asks with a small smile as she steps away from the ink soaked table, "This is going to stain… my apologizes for ruining your table."

"It is fine, Bu and I have plenty of money. I will just add it to the household expenses." Yin says as she nonchalantly waves off Wenji's concerns.

Standing, Yin smiles at her friend, "Shall we go see what is taking Huiling so long to make the tea? We can take it to the gardens afterwards. I wish to see if they have any aloe."

"That seems pleasant. Aloe is used to soothe burns, correct?" Wenji asks as the two of them exit the room and start down the stairs to the kitchens.

Nodding with a smile the ravenette replies, "Not only can it soothe burns, but can be used to help with rashes and sores. It is one of my favourite medicinal plants because it is so versatile."

Turning the corner the two girls freeze. Huiling is pinned to the wall of the corridor, a sword stuck through her stomach, red all over her lavender shaded dress. Blood stains the white wall and pools on the ground.

Yin steps back in horror before shouting for the guards.

* * *

Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I didn't have a lot of time to write this. Anyways, tell me what you think! I enjoyed writing the Diaochan-Lu Yin conversation a lot ^_^ Happy Holidays everyone, I hope that all of you get whatever it was that you've been wanting.

Merry Christmas Mako chan! I thought you might enjoy another chapter for the holidays, even if it is much shorter than I would had liked it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

Lu Yin and Cai Wenji linger in the courtyard as guards sweep the mansion, checking for the murderer. The two women exchange grim looks as the guards return with no evidence of the culprit. Yin glowers at them, still bitter at the loss of her favourite maid, "You could not find a single thing that would help identify the guilty party?"

The man shakes his head apologetically, "I am sorry, my lady."

With irritation Lu Yin messages her temple, trying to soothe the headache she feels forming. Sighing she turns a glare on the guards assembled in front of her, "Are the soldiers of the royal court truly so incompetent? Just go. I will conduct the investigation myself."

"Are you truly going to deal with it yourself, Yin?" Wenji asks with concern, "You already have a lot on your plate at the moment."

Waving her hands at the men trickling out of the mansion grounds says, "At their rate the person who killed Huiling will get away with it. Besides all of my current… duties can only be accomplished over time. This will give me something to do in between. Besides, I have a feeling this is something of a personal matter, aimed at me directly. I would not want too many people involved anyways, it could reflect badly on Bu."

Cai Wenji smiles at her friend, "You always seem to be doing everything for your brothers benefit. He is very blessed to have such a dedicated sister."

Looking to her friend in surprise, Yin then smiles softly and goes to reply but is interrupted by an infuriated voice, "Yin! Why are these insects here? Didn't I tell you to fetch me if something happens?"

Calmly turning to her older sibling Yin bows her head, "My maid, Huiling has been found murdered. I summoned the guards to search the grounds but as usual they have proved useless."

The overwhelmingly tall man glowers at the men who quickly scamper away and then turns to his sister, "Was the murderer found?"

"...No, brother. However I assure you I will take care of this matter personally." Lu Yin says as she twirls a piece of her ebony hair.

Lu Bu frowns and says gruffly, "I don't want you to get hurt, Yin. You're sure you can handle this?"

"If I could not I would leave it to the guards. I am sure, Bu." The ravenette says with confidence.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but I must take my leave. My father will be expecting me home soon." Cai Wenji says as she shifts uncomfortably.

Yin smiles, "Of course Wenji. Come to visit me soon, we have yet to go through the books in the library."

"I shall take you up on that offer sometime soon. I pray you have luck in finding the person who committed such an atrocity," The songstress says as she bows gracefully to the Lu siblings before departing.

Bu turns towards Yin, "Who was that?"

"Lady Cai Wenji, daughter of Cai Yong. She is a good friend of mine, we often spend time together at social events." Yin replies, watching as the brunette turns the corner out of her sight.

Bu raises an eyebrow but then shrugs, "You're a good judge of character, sister. I won't doubt your decision."

The dark eyed girl sighs, "I almost feel as if they are taunting me. Purposely selecting my most trusted servant and doing it while I am in residence? Insulting. It is like I am being challenged.." She muses to herself thoughtfully.

Sneering Bu glances around darkly, "When you catch him bring him to me. No one insults the sister of Lu Bu without punishment."

Yin frowns and tilts her head, "Could we not just imprison the culprit? I would rather blood not be shed, regardless of what happened to Huiling."

Approaching the siblings, Zhang Liao watches them curiously, "Lord Lu, milady, what happened?"

"Some insect killed Yin's favorite maid. We haven't found the bastard yet." Lu Bu replies with an angry sigh.

Liao frowns at the two of them, "May I aid you in anyway?" He asks with mild concern.

"I will let you know if I require your assistance," Yin says carefully, "I do appreciate the offer though. I need to go through a list of suspects first. Speaking of that, I will return to the library now to clear my thoughts."

Staring directly into her eyes Bu says seriously, "Don't do anything stupid, Yin. It would be unacceptable if something happens to you."

The pale girl smiles warmly at him and pats his shoulder gently, "I have messed with far worse before. This will be child's play."

Bu smirks as Yin turns and smoothly walks back to the mansion. Quietly the girl lost in thought makes her way back to the royal blue shaded room and takes a seat at the desk. Pulling a piece of parchment, a quill, and an ink pot she starts writing down possible suspects.

'The top of the list?" Yin thinks critically, 'Ding Guowei. The son of our previous foster father, Ding Yuan. Of course many, many people would wish to get back at my brother and I, but he seems like the type to do something like this. I also still haven't crossed out Diaochan, as she was leaving around the probable time Huiling's death. I do not think she would risk our alliance so early in, though so that seems unlikely.'

Placing the quill down Yin leans back in her chair with a tired sigh before muttering, "What a bother."

* * *

Hello again everyone! I had a few extra hours today so I decided to write another short chapter, I hope you like it.

Note: Ding Guowei is an OC, as the names of any children Ding Yuan may have had could not be found.

If you have any questions or comments feel free to leave them in a review! Special thanks to Mako-chan and Nar34 for leaving reviews, thank you both so much!


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Dong Shuchun was not a stupid woman, nor was she a clever one. However even she could tell that there was a slight shift in the political wavelength in her court. Lu Yin had chosen to sit beside Diaochan, someone who she had only shown indifference to in the past. Even the choosing of a seat has significance, much like the subtle language of flowers. Cai Wenji still remained seated to her right, which shows that alliance still is in place. On Diaochan's left sits the shy Princess Wannian or Liu Baozhai, sister of Emperor Xian. Though technically that girl should be the head of this session, she has little power to exert and even less influence due to the control Dong Zhou has over her brother. Sitting at a polite distance away from her is Dong Bai, Shuchun's own daughter. She dislikes Diaochan and finds it easy to bend the timid Princess to her will through intimidation. Next, Shuchun sits beside her headstrong daughter. They usually side with each other on most topics to dominate politics with their combined influence. On the opposing side of Shuchun, is Cai Wenji, who is on neutral terms with the mother and daughter duo.

"I heard a servant of yours was killed, Lady Lu. What a travesty. What they caught the culprit yet?" Shuchun asks in a moderate tone.

Placing her teacup back on the table, Yin shakes her head, "Unfortunately, no one has been apprehended. I do hope the fiend will be caught soon, I cannot rest easy knowing that a murder is running loose in the palace."

"Weren't you there when that maid was killed? How did you not notice anything? Being the sister of Lu Bu you'd think that you would be more observant." Bai questions, adding a minor insult.

Smiling at the younger girl Lu Yin replies indulgently, "Not all of us share qualities with our relatives. I prefer a more passive approach anyways, so it would had been pointless to confront the person who committed such an atrocity."

Bai's cheeks redden at the subtle insult, but cannot call the ravenette out as it could be seen as a compliment as well. With a demure smile Diaochan adds, "I agree with Lady Yin, it would had been pointless to face the assassin."

Shuchun's eyes narrow a fraction at how Diaochan addressed. Not 'Lady Lu', but 'Lady Yin.' Bai had caught it too, and suppresses a glare at the two women.

Speaking up with a nervous voice Princess Baozhai tries to change the topic of conversation, "I like this tea… Um, what kind is it, Lady Dong Shuchun?"

"Thank you dear," The older woman says with a motherly smile directed at Baozhai, "It's a blend of jasmine, thyme, and mint. I had it imported from Jing province. It was quite costly."

"Speaking of Jing Province," Cai Wenji says, "Did you hear that Sun Jian defeated Liu Biao and took it over? To think that the Sun Clan would act so boldly.."

Diaochan nods, "I did here that Liu Biao cut off Sun Jian's escape route during their campaign against our Lord. He probably used that as an excuse to expand his territory."

"Doesn't Sun Jian have a daughter around our age?" Cai Wenji asks, as if straining to remember something, "Sun Shang I think it was? It is said that she is quite skilled with the bow."

"Her name is Sun Shang Xiang," Dong Bai interrupts, "And she is known to be a master of the bow. I want to meet her one day. Maybe once Grandfather unites the land she can be a lady in waiting for me."

Lu Yin and Cai Wenji exchange skeptical looks and Diaochan conceals an amused expression, sure that Lady Sun would sooner kill Dong Bai rather than serve her.

"Perhaps," The older woman says stiffly, "You should ask him when the time comes."

"Forgive us, my lady," Diaochan says, a regretful look crossing her face, "We forgot that your esteemed father tried to marry Lady DOng Bai to Sun Shang Xiang's older brother, Sun Quan. I apologize for our gossiping."

Taking a sip of her tea, Shuchun shakes her head, "It is fine, Diaochan. Speaking of marriages, you three are a bit older than most when they get married."

Lu Yin allows an amused look to cross her face, "Do you truly think that anyone would be brave enough to ask my brother for my hand?"

Diaochan laughs lightly, "That is true. Besides for Cai Wenji and I, we have our fathers to take care of. I am sure marriage can wait."

Quietly Baozhai speaks up, "I want to stay with my brother at least for a little while longer…"

Lu Yin smiles softly at the girl, reminded of herself and Bu, "I am sure that you will be able to stay with Emperor Xian for many years to come."

A knock sounds on the door and a foot soldier enters the room. He bows, "Lady Lu, you are needed at your estate."

Placing the tea cup down Yin smiles at the other women, "It seems my presence is required elsewhere. Pardon my sudden departure Princess, Lady Dong."

Dong Shuchun smiles thinly as the ravenette stands and makes her way out of the room. Once the door closes behind her she pulls a few pieces of gold out of her sash and tosses it to the soldier, "You have my thanks."

He catches the gold and bows, "No, thank you milady. I will be able to feed my family for three months with this."

Making her way out of the castle, Yin returns to the Lu estate and enters the study. Three letters of inquiry lay on the desk, each one she had used with Diaochan's influence to find the location of a few people. The first of which is her previous foster brother, Ding Guowei. Opening the first scroll she examines it carefully.

 _Ding Guowei: Is currently working under Yuan Shao as an officer. He married General Wen Chou's daughter Wen Jingfei to gain influence within Yuan Shao's ranks. Before this he visited Cao Cao's court, but disliked how the warlord treated him._

'Not a lot of information,' Lu Yin muses, 'But enough to confirm he isn't in Chang An. So Guowei is out. Now the other two..'

Reading the other two scrolls was enough to determine that both Bao Xin, Ding Yuan's close friend, and Bian Qiang, a maid who swore vengeance on Lu Bu and Lu Yin were both not in the province.

With irritation Lu Yin gathers up the scrolls and tosses them into the fireplace and watches at them as they burn. Sighing, she turns away from the flames and takes a seat at her desk, crossing the three names off of the list.

"This means my enemy is someone within the court."

* * *

Hello again everyone! I've completed another chapter, so I hope it is enjoyable. All of new characters at the little 'Tea Party' are based off of actual people from the time period, I tried to make it accurate as possible. I'll try to have another chapter up soon, but I will be putting up another DW story up soon.

Thanks to Mako-chan for suggesting the tea party!


	6. Chapter 6

Casually lounging on her chaise, Yin easily sorts through the piles of taxes, expenses, and letters she had dumped on the table. The ravenette browses through the pile, categorizing the items by importance. She pauses in confusion as she picks up a missive edged in gold paint. Unfurling the scroll she reads the first few lines and then sighs.

 _An invitation to join Yuan Shao, sent by Guowei. The man must truly be getting desperate if he's asking for Bu to help him. Nonetheless, my brother does not need to worry about that arrogant man. We will have no interaction with either of them. Besides, corresponding with them right now could make Diaochan and I's plans go awry. There is no margin for error and I will not be the reason this falls through._

Yin rolls up the letter again and then tosses it across the room into the fireplace. After watching it slowly turn into ash the ravenette sweeps out of her chambers and starts towards the kitchens. The pale girl had begun to prepare her own tea before pausing as she holds the china cup, " _It is ceramic,"_ she thinks with a frown, " _I insisted that all the tableware be silver."_

With an irritated expression she retrieves a silver spoon and stirs it into the drink. Only for the spoon to tarnish, quickly turning black. The ceramic cup falls from her hands, shattering onto the ground. The mint green dress she had been wearing is stained, and her white satin shoes ruined. Yin stares at the shattered cup in shock. No one had ever come this close to assassinating her or her brother in years.

* * *

" _Here, Yin! This is from the thyme bushes in the gardens, it can be used to calm one's nerves. It's always good to have on hand." Qiang says with a smile, pushing the herb into Yin's hands._

 _Shyly tucking a strand of her obsidian hair behind her ear Yin takes the sachet from the older woman, "Thank you very much, Qiang. I am sure Father will appreciate this."_

 _The brunette woman pats Yin's head fondly before turning to leave. She pauses at the door and turns back with a slight grin, "Have fun making the tea, Lady Lu."_

 _Lu Yin hadn't any idea that the plant inside the small bag was not thyme. It was foxglove._

* * *

Yin clenches her hands, trying to prevent them from shaking in anger. The scent now drifting all over the kitchens is no doubt a mix of belladonna and foxglove, along with her usual honey and lavender flavoured tea. _Someone knows about that incident._

"Lady Yin?" Zhang Liao asks as he steps into the kitchen. The warrior pauses when he sees the shattered cup and her nails pressed into her hand, nearly drawing blood.

Yin manages a smile and forces herself to release her tenseness, clasping her hands behind her back, "I am fine. Just startled. Is there something you needed, Liao?"

Slightly skeptical he replied, "Lord Lu assigned me as your guard until future notice. If someone can enter the mansion and kill a maid, it isn't too much more of a stretch for someone to come after you."

Thoughtfully the pale girl crouches and picks up a shard of the smashed cup and mutters quietly, "It seems they already have. I wasn't expecting my opponent to move again so soon…"

Zhang Liao looks down at her in alarm, and then in dawning realization, "Poison. Someone tried to- Lord Lu is going to be infuriated. Did you drink any, my lady?"

Dropping the piece of ceramic Yin stands up in haste with a panicked expression, "You can't tell him, Liao. This must be handled in secrecy. If he goes on a rampage it would be showing that he isn't as untouchable as his reputation makes him seem. We would have an influx of assassinations flooding in and no matter how strong Bu is, they would eventually catch him off guard. Please, Liao. This is something that requires delicacy and my brother is not capable of that."

With a sigh the seasoned warrior bows his head in acceptance, "I will not say a word to Lord Lu, but I insist you include me in your plans."

Glancing at him in contemplation, Yin crosses her arms and asks in a quiet voice, "I am not used to working with others, it has been a long time since I have trusted anyone except for Bu. Can I trust you? Will you swear fealty not to Dong Zhou, but to my brother instead?"

Liao's dark eyes widen in surprise. He stares at the wall behind Yin for a moment, deep in thought. After a moment he turns to Yin and bows, "I swear my fealty to Lord Lu Bu."

Yin smiles at him warmly as she steps around him and into the hallway, "Wait for me in the study. I need to change out of this dress."

Hesitantly he obeys and starts walking the opposite direction. Yin then returns to her room, discarding her soiled green dress for a more elegant one. The material is varied shades of ash grey with tiny sunset orange fireflies embroidered in with amber beads. It is one of her more flamboyant dresses, which she usually uses to make an impression on people. Sliding the door of her closet open Yin takes off her white slippers and replaces them with a pair of black shoes.

Pulling a white ribbon off of the table she ties her dark hair in a low ponytail and scoops up all the documents she had formerly abandoned. Barely keeping hold of all the scrolls and documents Yin carefully makes her way to the study.

Upon reaching the powder blue room, Yin quickly drops all of the papers on to the large wooden desk. She then casually takes a seat in the chair behind the desk, and gestures for Zhang Liao to take the one across from it. The general takes a seat.

Neatly folding her hands on top of her desk Yin begins explaining, "My brother and I have many enemies, and it seems that someone I have crossed in the past is wishing to get even with me. I've narrowed it down to someone in court. This needs to be dealt with sooner rather than later. This person has the influence to challenge orders I gave in my brothers name, so they must be high up in court. Unfortunately I cannot enter the court due to my gender and my brother is not nearly astute enough to uncover any useful information. So perhaps you could do that for me. I already have my suspicions about certain parties."

Liao blinks in mild surprise and replies, "Who do you have in mind?"

With a tired sigh Yin replies, "In all honesty it could be anyone. The people I have been considering are Dong Shuchun and her husband, Niu Fu, Wang Yun, and Hu Zhen. At least those are the three I cannot get information on easily. They are too high ranked for my usual contacts to get information on them. Do you think perhaps you could…?"

"Very well. I will do as you ask." Zhang Liao agrees solemnly.

The ravenette smiles, pleased at his easy agreement. _With Zhang Liao aiding me it will be much simpler to find out more about those people. Especially Wang Yun. There is far too little information about him floating about. Not even the palace maids know much about him. It makes me feel wary about trusting Diaochan…_

Hearing a knock on the door Yin stiffens, "Come in."

A young maid enters, glancing at the floor nervously, "Lord Lu has returned my lady. He wishes for your presence in the training field."

Yin smiles at the girl, "Thank you for telling me. What is your name?"

The caramel brown haired girl looks up in shock before quickly lowering her head and stuttering out, "M-mingzhu, my lady."

Patting the girl on the head Yin bends down and says reassuringly, "You do not have to be afraid of me. Could you please make me some tea? And be sure to use a silver cup for it alright?"

Mingzhu blushes and bows her head, "Of course, milady, I'll get you some tea straight away," and then all but rushes out of the room.

Straightening herself Yin watches the girls withdrawal with curiosity before turning to Zhang Liao, "Let us go and see what my brother wants."

Liao trails behind Lu Yin as the two walk to the training field. Coming into view, Bu easily beheads the dummy that had been set up. He then makes quick work of its arms and legs, leaving nothing but a straw torso on the ground. Hiding the frown of disapproval that had quickly flitted across her face she approaches her brother, but remains a safe distance away from his halberd.

"You wanted to see me, elder brother?" She asks calmly, her hands folded neatly behind her back.

With a frown, Bu sheaths his weapons and strides over to his younger sister, "I heard you left the palace early today. Are you sick or something?" He asks, poorly concealing his concern.

Her eyes widen slightly before she offers him a soft smile, "Please do not worry about me, Bu. I just needed to look over some important documents and they had arrived early." She lies easily.

Lu Bu turns towards Liao for confirmation of her words, and Yin smiles at him slightly _too_ cheerfully. Standing by the door, Zhang Liao stiffens as his eyes dart between the siblings.

* * *

Hello everyone, I've finally completed this chapter! I hope you enjoyed it, I certainly had fun writing it. Thank you to all the new followers and favouriters as well it really does brighten my day. As do reviews. Anyways I should get some sleep. Night everyone~


	7. Chapter 7

Zhang Liao barely stops himself from taking a step back, unsure which is more terrifying- Lu Bu's expectant expression or Lu Yin's chilling yet sunny disposition. Coming to a quick decision, he replies, "Lady Yin indeed has been looking over her scrolls ever since she returned to the manor, my Lord."

' _Clever,'_ Lu Yin muses, ' _He did not lie. I was in fact going through my paperwork. This way he keeps with word with me, and also does not dishonor himself by lying to his liege lord. Not bad.'_

Lu Bu nods in acceptance of his words before turning to his younger sister, "Have you found the bug who killed that maid of yours yet, Yin?"

The pale girl shakes her head with a frown, "Not yet, Bu. I will tell you once I have found the culprit, alright?"

Hearing the sliding door open the three turn around to see Mingzhu, holding a tray with a silver tea pot and cup. She quickly dips into a bow, her arms slightly shaking. Managing to salvage some courage the young girl says nervously, "I've brought you tea, a-as you asked milady."

Carefully wrapping the long sleeve of her ash shaded dress around her arm she picks up the cup, carefully examining its contents before looking at the tiny shaking girl, "You are dismissed, Mingzhu. Please leave the tray on the table."

Mingzhu bows and quickly abandons the teapot on the marble table, then all but flees the training field. Yin raises an eyebrow skeptically, before dismissing Mingzhu's flightiness as anxiety from being in the presence of her brother. * _Among men, Lu Bu.." Is what rumor says after all. Who wouldn't be terrified of a person worth a thousand warriors? If I was in her position I would be nervous too._

Lu Bu sighs in annoyance, "That pig threw another blade at me today! Who does he think he's messing with? I'm not some petty scholar who will be intimidated through such acts."

Yin's eyes widen significantly, "He's been throwing knives at you?!"

Rolling his eyes Bu replies, "It isn't like he'd actually hit me, Yin. But it's an annoyance."

"It is an insult!" Yin exclaims in rage, quickly turning solemn, "How could he, when he said he thought of you like a son and then do such a thing? I cannot condone such behavior. What if he does something like that to Diaochan or I? We could be seriously injured by such carelessness."

Bu glares at the wall behind Yin before muttering something darkly and turning to another dummy. He picks up his halberd again and starts slicing, this time more violently. Taking a sip of her tea, Yin sighs and then calls to her brother, "I will return to my papers now, brother."

Without waiting for a response Yin turns and returns inside the manor, Zhang Liao following silently behind her as she returns to the powder blue office and sinks into the chair. The dark haired girl picks up an abacus, calculating the household expenses silently. Every once in awhile she would pick up a brush and write down prices or ways to cut costs. Eventually she places down the abacus and leans back with a tired sigh.

Leaning forwards onto the desk she looks at Zhang Liao in contemplation, "I know my brother said not to leave the palace grounds, but since you are guarding me surely it would be safe enough. Unless of course you do not feel up for the challenge."

Caught between his orders from Lu Bu and his pride, the warrior found himself reluctantly agreeing to his charges proposal. With an uncharacteristic mischievous smile orders him to wait for her by the gate. As Zhang Liao takes his leave Yin makes her way to her room and picks up a woven straw hat with a floor length veil connected to it. She then collects a purse and rings a bell to summon a servant.

Mingzhu appears, mildly more composed than before. She bows, "How can I be of assistance, my lady?"

"I am going to the market, and I want for you to accompany me. Bring a hand basket and make haste. I will be waiting by the gate." Lu Yin orders the timid younger girl as she squeaks, bows and then rushes off.

Raising her eyebrow slightly Yin shrugs before putting on the veiled straw hat and returning to Zhang Liao at the entrance to the manor. As the pale raven haired girl approaches Zhang Liao the warrior asks," Are you sure you wish to leave the palace grounds? The assassin is still somewheres out there, milady."

As if considering her reaction for a moment she settles into a rare teasing grin, "Oh? It is almost as if you think your skills are not enough to keep me safe. It is rather disheartening to know you think so lowly of yourself."

Zhang Liao pauses, "... You certainly have a way with words, Lady Yin. I suggest you be more careful in the future. You are bordering on arrogance."

Said lady's eyes narrow slightly before brushing off the insult, "I suppose it must run in the family."

* * *

Sorry for the delay and the short chapter! I need to wrap up this arc soon, I'm running out of ideas. Anyways I'll try to update again soon, but I've been a bit busy and all.


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure this isn't a trap, my lady? If these errands really are this important and you cannot trust anyone else to do them then maybe someone is trying to lure you out of the palace."

With a sly smile Yin takes the veiled straw hat off her head. Looking at her two companions she says, "That is why you two are here. Zhang Liao to provide protection and Mingzhu to pose as me. Please put this hat on, Mingzhu." Yin says as she passes the hat to the younger girl.

The timid girl pales slightly before reluctantly accepting the hat from her mistress before asking, "...Why have you asked me to do this for you, Lady Yin? Surely one of the other maids would be more suitable for this."

"You have been assigned as my new personal maid. This is something I used to do quite often back in Luoyang, so I suggest you become accustomed to it." Yin explains as she takes the basket from Mingzhu, patting her on the head with a slight smile.

The ravenette smiles politely at Mingzhu before giving a shallow bow, "Let us go fulfill our errands, my lady."

Mingzhu chokes at the smiling face of her superior, stumbling back a step in nervousness, "B-but milady!"

"You haven't much of a choice, Miss Mingzhu. If she's involved you in her plotting then you ought to go along with it, or she may have to tie some loose ends." Zhang Liao adds as he looks around, carefully checking for any eavesdroppers.

Stepping forwards to the unwilling servant, Yin gracefully takes the veiled straw hat and places it on the caramel haired girls head. With a mild smile she gestures to the gate, "Now follow me. I will escort you to where we must go."

Yin steps ahead of her two companions with a modest smile, her hands neatly folded over the handle of the basket. Her fingers tighten slightly for a moment. _Usually Huiling would help me with this._ She relaxes her grip quickly, not wanting to seem suspicious.

Slipping into the persona she usually chooses for such outings- a solemn, loyal and dutiful handmaiden. Simple enough, and believable. _Unfortunately since Mingzhu is so shy, she won't be able to keep up the friendly and cheerful act that Huiling used. It may cause some problems since many of the vendors knew her well. I can just say that she was quite traumatized and do the shopping for her, and go over this with her later._

As they approach the gates, one of the guards called out to them. He was one of the ones who used to be assigned to the Lu residence in Luoyang. Yin knows him. She knows all of the staff who worked at their home. She bows her head in greeting, "Xue Enlai, I see you have been reassigned. How are you faring at your new post?"

The soldier grins at her, tucking a strand of his chocolate shaded hair back into the bun it had fallen out of, "It's alright I guess, but I liked working at the Lu estate better, y'know? Everyone was super friendly there. Like you, Lady Yin! You always let everyone speak their minds. Haha… sorry. I'm probably being a bit too forward."

 _Of course I encourage people to speak their opinions. It makes it easier to see how loyal they are that way._

Yin smiles at the young man softly, "Truly? Perhaps I could see about getting you reassigned then. You must train very hard though, if you want to return to your former post. We are very selective about who is assigned to our home."

The cheerful young man pumps his fist in the air excitedly, "Yeah! Thanks Lady Lu."

Zhang Liao bends slightly to whisper in Yin's ear, "Is it alright to be speaking openly like this, Lady Lu?"

Under her breath she replied lightly, "As long as we are inside the castle we will be fine. As soon as we leave, that is when the play begins."

Widening her eyes innocently Yin asks Enlai, "May you open the gate for us please? I wish to visit the markets again. They usually have such nice fabric this time of year."

Striding to the gate the foot soldier easily pulls the large ornate gates open for the trio. "Here you are, my Lady. Have a pleasant time shopping."

"I am certain we will." Yin replies with a slight smile. "Alright, we should get going if we are to be back by dark."

Her ash grey dress sweeps across the stone path as she leads her somewhat unwilling companions along the city streets. With a mild smile she greets each of the townspeople who call out to her politely. Lu Yin, or at least Huiling pretending to be said girl had been quite popular among the civilians. Which in turn gave Yin further influence among them.

Picking up a length of a pale peach coloured fabric with silver embroidery she turns and shows it to Mingzhu. "Isn't this one pretty, Lady Lu? Perhaps we should purchase this for our next tea party."

Fiddling with her hands nervously Mingzhu replies, "I-indeed. The fabric is of excellent quality…"

The vendor looks at Mingzhu with concern, "Are you feeling ill, my Lady? You usually are much more energetic."

With an apologetic expression Yin explains, "The events of Luoyang have shaken Lady Lu quite badly. She still hasn't recovered completely. I am sure with enough rest and my special herbal tea, she will be back to her cheerful self in no time!"

The man laughs lightly at that, "Oh? Well I wish you the best in your recovery, Lady Lu. Here, I'll give you a discount for today."

"Y-you are very g-generous, sir." The maidservant manages to stutter out.

Yin pays the man and places the roll of fabric into the woven basket. "Thank you very much."

"No, thank you for your patronage, Lady Yin, Miss Huiling." He says, bowing deeply.

After leaving the stall Yin leads them to a less savory neighborhood. "Is there a point to dwelling in this area, my Lady? It seems unsafe." Zhang Liao asks, looking about suspiciously.

Lu Yin waves her hand in dismissal a the warrior. "No need to worry. An acquaintance of mine from Luoyang has taken up residence here."

"That's right sweet cheeks. It took you long enough to visit. Come inside and we'll discuss business." A woman in her mid twenties calls out in a drawl. She wears an elegant forest green dress with a black silk fabric wrapped around her waist. Half her dark brown hair is pulled up into a bun, the other half left down. Dark red lipstick adorns her face, along with pale powder and red eye shadow.

"A courtesan?" Zhang Liao asks, somewhat bewildered.

Leaning forwards with her hands on her hips the woman smirks. "Problem with that, dear?"

With a tired sigh Yin says, "This is Guang Daiyu, matron of the Black Jade. An establishment I fund in exchange for information."

"Eh? But my lady!" Mingzhu exclaims, a slight blush on her features.

Raising her eyebrow in question Lu Yin replies skeptically. "You are rather naive. Criminal and officials work together in daily affairs. Is it truly so strange that I would have contacts in the red light district?"

After a moment of contemplation Liao nods his head in agreement, acknowledging the logic of her statement. While Mingzhu splutters in confusion, the other two follow Daiyu inside. The courtesan leads the three of them to a sitting room with various silks hanging from the ceiling. She gestures to a dark brown table inlaid with yellow chrysanthemums. Lu Yin takes a seat, her hands folded neatly on the table as she watches her associate walk to the wall.

Daiyu slides a section of the wall out, revealing a small cupboard. She pulls a box out and tosses it onto the table. Reaching out her hand, Yin pulls it towards her and pulls the cover off. She sorts through the papers, glancing at each of them for a second before placing them back into the box.

Taking a pouch of gold out of the basket she tosses it at the dark haired woman. "This should do. I will visit again in three months time. You know how to contact me if you need to."

Daiyu catches the bag easily. She smirks. "Thanks, my Lady. Have a lovely day."

Yin bows shallowly before depositing the box into her basket and exiting Daiyu's home.

In a low and slightly scandalized tone Mingzhu stares at Yin. "I-if someone found out about this-"

"My reputation would plummet and any influence I have within the court would be significantly diminished." Yin says, watching Mingzhu with narrowed eyes. "If you tell anyone, no one will believe you anyways. Not with how well liked I am currently."

"You would probably end up disappearing." Zhang Liao adds in, calmly examining one of his twin axes.

The caramel haired girl pales, though not noticeable behind her veil.

Turning to make her way back to the palace, a faint sly grin can be seen on Lu Yin's face.


	9. Chapter 9

Arriving back at the manor Yin dismisses both of her companions. Of course Zhang Liao ignores said dismissal and continues to shadow her on Lu Bu's orders. With an annoyed sigh as Yin turns the corner she spins around and glares at said warrior. "Must you follow me around every second of the day? Surely you have some duties to attend to."

"It matters not. Lord Lu Bu ordered me to protect you and I will follow his instructions." Zhang Liao intones, a slight smirk on his face.

Raising an eyebrow challengingly she says, "Oh? Well I suppose I shall just have to go talk to Bu about this, hm? Come along Liao."

Zhang Liao follows his lords sister bemusedly, as if indulging a child's whim. Yin sweeps through the corridors of the gaudy mansion and quickly arrives at the training ground attached to their home. Lu Bu leans against a dummy, casually polishing his weapon. A halberd that the formidable man had named Soul Crusher. A poet Lu Bu is not.

Lu Yin approaches her brother with a small pout forming on her face. "Big brother, did you really order Liao to follow me all day? He has his own life to live, Bu."

Zhang Liao coughs nervously. "Do not listen to your sister my lord. I am fine with the duty assigned to me."

Looking at the two of them with amusement, Lu Bu lets out a small chuckle. "You two seem to be getting along well."

Crossing her arms, Yin pulls on a put out expression, "You are changing the subject, big brother. I am not so easily distracted."

Her brothers face darkens. "I will not allow you to get killed, Yin. I can't be with you all the time, but with someone like Liao following you around you should be safe. Besides, you haven't even found the person who killed your maid yet right? Then just until you've found that worm Zhang Liao will stick around. Got it?"

Yin goes to protest but thinks better of it. "Fine. I understand, Bu. Thank you for your concern."

Bu frowns and crosses his arms. "Don't get all formal with me little sister. You know better than that."

Feeling somewhat chastised Yin sighs, folding her hands together. She twists her fingers impatiently, waiting for her brother to continue.

"Zhang Liao, you're dismissed for now." He says to the man who had been trailing Yin all day. He pats the ground next to him, "Sit, Yin."

Reluctantly the dark haired girl takes a seat beside her brother, dirtying her ash grey dress. Lu Bu places a hand on her head, tousling her hair. "...How have you been?"

Yin pauses, looking up at her brother in confusion before answering. "I am uneasy. This place is strange, and recent events have been rather unsettling."

Bu snorts and crosses his arms. "You're always so bothered by simple things. Does it really matter where we are? I'll protect you and you'll deal with the politic stuff that comes our way."

Muttering under her breath bitterly she whispers. "Is that really still true?"

Bu stands and pulls Yin to her feet. Grabbing her hand somewhat roughly her pries her fingers open. He unsheathes a knife from his waist then pushes it into her hands. "You might think you're so smart, little sister, but you can be quite the idiot."

Yin tries to pull away unsuccessfully. Keeping a firm grip on her hand and with his other under her chin, forcing her to look at him he says. "You are going to keep this knife. You're going to bring it with you wherever you go."

Yin's dark eyes harden. "I cannot do that."

Her brothers hand tightens. "You're so naive. Don't you know that words solve nothing! Actions are what really matter."

Yin wrenches her hand from her brothers grasp. "If no one ever tries to solve things without conflict it'll never happen in actuality!"

Bu frowns at her before stalking back inside.

Yin looks at the knife her brother had given her. With reluctance she carries it to her room, setting it down onto her dresser. "What has that woman done to you?"

LINE BREAK

Dinner that night is an awkward affair. Neither sibling would back down from their ideals. Feeling somewhat guilty Yin decides to apologize. "Big brother, I am sorry. I know you are only trying to protect me."

Bu sighs, placing his utensils down. "I'm not going to let you walk around without a way to defend yourself. You're weak. Liao can't follow after you all the time and neither can I. Even Diao Chan can use a weapon. It's for your own good."

Yin bites her lip and shakes her head. "I... "

"I am sure she will come around, Lord Lu Bu." A deceptively charming voice says.

Diao Chan stands in the doorway, her slight smile ever so suspicious to Yin's eyes. She makes her way into the dining area and takes a seat next to Bu. Yin watches her, careful to hide her wariness.

Yin excuses herself, unwilling to continue the conversation with Diao Chan present. As she is exiting the dining room she sends a half hearted glare at the delicate woman, displeased at the interruption.

Diao Chan calls out to her, a worried expression on her face. "Yin… I need your aid. Lord Lu Bu's as well. My father is in danger."

Yin freezes in shock. _We're moving forwards with the plan already? This is too early! Bu isn't firmly against Dong Zhou yet. Does she truly have that much influence over him? I still haven't secured an alliance with the Emperor's sister._

The pacifist girl forces herself to calm. "What do you mean?"

"Dong Zhou is trying to kill my father."

Lu Bu slams his hand on the table, his face darkening. His sister watches a sly smile slip off of Diao Chan's face with a cold rage. She has been manipulated. With her attention focused so much on the murder, she had not checked in on the court.

 _I'll remove you from his life if I have no other choice. I've done it before. He will not be used by the likes of you, Diao Chan._


	10. Chapter 10

_[Past]_

 _Yin shoves Qiang to the ground, a scowl maring her pale face. "Who do you think you are?! I do not answer to a mere maid, you insolent bitch. Remember your place." Anger races through Yin's tone._

 _Qiang's brown reddish shaded hair is in disarray. One of her twin buns has half fallen out. Her freckled cheek is bruised. Yin pauses, her resolve wavering. At Qiang's smirk, her dark brown eyes harden. "How dare you try to blackmail me? This has resulted because of your actions!" Yin spits venomously at the older woman._

 _The maid scoffs. Her amber eyes flash with dark amusement. "You forget your own pride and naivety. I may have initiated this, but you ended it. You did not even know what you were doing. Foolish child."_

 _The pale girl trembles with rage. Her temper lost, she lands a harsh kick onto Qiang's chest. She leans forwards, putting pressure onto her chest. "You… You… "_

" _What's this?"_

 _Yin freezes. Her head whips back to see the looming figure standing at the entrance of the courtyard. Lu Bu grins at the scene. "Haha! What in the would could have pushed you to break your vow of nonviolence?"_

 _Lu Bu is unpredictable. While Yin does not believe he would ever hurt her, she knows he does not handle his emotions well. He is a volatile, dangerous, and whimsical person by nature. This is a double edged sword._

 _Yin does not reply swift enough. Coughing, Qiang somehow still sounding smug manages to get a sentence out. "She killed Ding… Yuan."_

 _The raven haired girl hisses, her dark red dress crumpling as she moves her foot up to Qiang's throat. "Silence. You tricked me into this. You said it was thyme, not poison!"_

 _Yin cannot bring herself to look at her brother. She feels a storm of uneasiness sundering threw her mind. Instead, she turns to Qiang. "I can kill you here and now."_

 _The maid grins. "My mission is complete. I am of no further use. So please, it would just make my day."_

 _Lu Yin hisses in frustration. She removes her foot from Qiangs throat. "Leave. I will kill you if I ever see you again."_

 _The brunette rubs her throat as she sits up. She gives Yin a deathly glare. "If I don't get you first." Qiang vanishes into the mansion with those final words._

" _Well, I guess I'll have to find a new lord now" Lu Bu sighs, a shrug rolling off his shoulders._

 _His sister blinks in surprise at the unexpected comment. "What?"_

 _Bu snorts. "It isn't like he left us an inheritance. So, who do you think I should join? Who's strong?"_

 _Instead of questioning her brothers' train of thought, Yin delves into her mind to find an answer. After a moment of contemplacion she replies. "It isn't a secret that Dong Zhou has been seeking.. Fa- Ding Yuans' head. So… You bring it to him and pretend you killed him. I think that would be the best way to… do… this. "_

 _Yin feels light headed and ill. Sickened and disgusted with herself over the events that have transpired. She stumbles back, her hand pressed to her forehead. "I killed him. Oh god, I killed him!"_

 _Bu is in front of her, rasping her shoulders in a, unusually gentle manner. "I'll behead his corpse, and no one will ever know. It'll just be a secret for you and me."_

" _Qiang. Damn she has to be-" Yin pauses her train of thought. "Who am I turning into? I kill one person and I start planning murder so casually? I am better than this!" Her tone turns horrified and slick with self disgust. She tries to pull away from her brother._

 _He gives her a soft shake. "Hey. Look at me, little sister."_

 _She increases her struggle to free herself. His hands latch on like iron chains to her shoulders. "LOOK AT ME." Bu demands in a loud and harsh tone._

 _Her eyes, glassy and unfocused, reluctantly bore into her brothers dark eyes. She begins muttering. "But Qiang- she said she worked for someone and that means someone_ _ **knows**_ _about this. And the head- how will we get to Dong Zhou before Guowei figures it out?"_

 _Bu slaps her, bringing her out of her haze of panic and fear. "I will kill anyone who tries to stop us. All you have to do is stay by my side."_

 _He frowns. "You've never dealt with stress well, little sister. Go to sleep and I'll take care of everything."_

" _Hah! There is no possible way you can convince me to let you-"_

 _Lu Bu presses on a pressure point in Yin's neck, and catches her as she topples down. Shaking his head with a fond smile, he carries Yin back to her rooms._

 _[End]_

* * *

"Wenji!" Yin calls, rushing through the streets of Chang An. She easily maneuvers her way through multiple barriers. The brunette who had been browsing through a book stand looks up. She gently smiles at her friend. "Yin. How have you- Are you alright? You seem… Stressed."

"Not here." The raven haired girl whispers, pulling the songstress with her down the road. A frown makes its way onto Wenji's face. "Is it about what Diaochan and you spoke of?"

Yin bites her lip. "Plausible deniability. Wait until we get to a secure location."

Cai Wenji nods her agreement, following her friend through the streets. She becomes increasingly more wary as they head into a seedier district of town. "...Where are we going?"

"The Black Jade." Yin replies shortly, tugging Wenji along impatiently. A few moments later, the two women are standing outside of the brothel. The songstress is somewhat scandalized. "We cannot be seen here, Yin! It would ruin our repu-"

"Oh?" A sultry voices calls from the silk covered doorway of the Black Jade. "Mistress's friend thinks she is too good for the likes of us?" Guang Daiyu hums lightly. "How conceited."

Cai Wenji shrinks back, a small frown on her face. "Apologizes, miss. I simply was concerned for my friend and I."

Daiyu waves her hand dismissively. "The life of a courtesan isn't for everyone. But we make our living, just as a farmer or a merchant does. Just because you were born wealthy doesn't mean you are worth more than us. We are all human."

"Quite the rebellious ideals, Daiyu. Careful who you speak those to." Yin warns, a teasing smile on her face.

The matron gives the duo a wry smile. She then tilts her head. "You want a room to speak, yes? Go ahead to the Narcissus Parlour. It is empty right now."

Yin inclines her head. "You have my gratitude. We will not be long."

The two make their way to the aforementioned parlour. It is a secluded balcony space made entirely of white marble. Silk and satin drapes about in various yellow and gold colours. A raised platform is full of soft pillows and silken sheets. The white birch wood table and chairs are inlaid with narcissus flowers.

Yin gestures to the table. "Please, sit." The two take a seat at the table. "So… Things have not gone as I intended."

"You say that as if it is bad news." Cai Wenji weighs in nervously.

She winces. "It could be, at least for you. My brother has been _convinced_ by Diaochan to rebel. Two days from now at dawn."

"Why are you telling me this?" Wenji replies, shock clear on her pale face.

Yin leans forwards, her fingers tapping on the table. Her dark eyes bore into Wenji's. "You and your father can escape, at long last. If we fail, they will have a witch hunt for Han supporters. Cai Yong and yourself must flee before you are made an example of."

Cai Wenji's face is warped in an expression of concern and worry. "I appreciate the warning… but what about you? What is going to happen to you and your brother?"

Yin's posture wilts. She clasps her hands together on the table. "I honestly cannot tell. If the coup succeeds, there is no way to predict what will happen next. If Emperor Xian returns to power and we do not have the support of Princess Wannian as planned… Well, things will be less in our favour than I had hoped."

"Come with us." The brunette implores, reaching forwards and gripping her friends hand. "Please. I could not in good conscious leave my dearest friend here. It would fill my heart with sorrow I could never express through word." Her grip tightens ever so slightly. " _Please,_ Yin."

The pale girl is silent, her dark eyes clouded with something incomprehensible. Slowly, she shakes her head, a sad smile playing across her face. "Forgive me, Wenji. I cannot leave my brother."

Wenji reflects Yin's wistful expression. "Cannot, or will not?" At Yin's piercing glare, she winces. "Forgive me. I sincerely hope you find peace, sister of my heart."

Yin's unimpressed expression fades. She smiles softly. "As for you as well, Wenji."

* * *

Rip... Sorry for the long wait. So much schooling to do. Not to mention I moved :/

Anyways, I'm going to rewrite the other chapters eventually. I need to fix a couple of things I've noticed lol.


End file.
